Operation Cupid
by Freiness
Summary: Zelenka, Teyla, Carson and Rodney all have a plan up their sleeves to pull off the greatest Valentine's Day ever. Mainly Rodney/Carson and John/Elizabeth. Takes place after "The Question". One-Shot.


**Operation Cupid**

A/N: Takes place after my fic "The Question" and this will feature McKay/Beckett (mild slash, deal with it), Sheppard/Weir, and Ronan/Teyla. Enjoy! One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rodney McKay had a smile on his face as he walked down the hall from his lab to the quarters he shared with his lover-now-husband Carson McKay. Only a few months ago had he walked down these halls a nervous wreak in fear of Carson rejecting his marriage proposal. Now, he was happily married to the love of his life and couldn't ask for anything more. After their wedding reception, the entire expedition team had decided that there should be some sort of party to celebrate Valentine's Day, which was now seven hours away. Rodney looked at his watch; the others were probably in the McKays' quarters by now. Carson, Rodney, Zelenka and Teyla were all "co-conspirators" in, what they called, "Operation Cupid". Everyone in the city knew by observation that John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir secretly held feelings for the other, and what better day to allow them to act on it than Valentine's Day. Everyone in the city was buzzing about the Valentine's Day celebration, partly because it was the day of love and they could all get away with acting like love struck adolescents, and the Wraith had not shown their ugly faces in awhile so everyone had a right to relax. Rodney was lost in his thoughts, not only for how he and his companions could make John and Elizabeth see that they held feelings for each other, but that those feelings were also okay to have, regardless of the chain of command. Before he could try and organize his thoughts further, he arrived at his and Carson's quarters. His hand flew over the access panel and the door swooshed open to reveal his husband, Zelenka and Teyla all sitting around their dining room table drinking coffee and going over plans. "So, did I miss anything?" Rodney asked, announcing his presence as he made his way over to them. "Not really," Zelenka answered him "Teyla and I got here a few minutes ago." Carson got out of his chair and planted a soft kiss on Rodney's lips; when Carson pulled away Rodney saw a look in his eyes that made him melt inside. "Alright lady and gentlemen, we have exactly six and a half hours to make this Valentine's Day the best Elizabeth and Sheppard have ever had."

***Six hours later***

All of Atlantis had, once again, gathered in the mess hall. Zelenka, Teyla and the McKays had been voted by the entire city to emcee the event. Teyla leaned over and whispered to Zelenka "Radek, are you sure this is going to work?" "Truthfully, I don't know. Love is not something they teach when you're a science grad student. It can't be explained, just look at Rodney and Carson. No one here ever thought they'd go public with their relationship, now a month and a half later they're a married couple. We'll just have to see if fate decides to give John and Elizabeth the same chance. Besides, in their minds this is just a way for the expedition team to blow off some steam and dance the night away Wraith free." Rodney and Carson came over to them "John and Elizabeth just walked in," Rodney quietly whispered "Operation Cupid is officially a go! Teyla, would you do the honors?" "Certainly Rodney." Teyla walked over to the front of the mess hall "Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here tonight to celebrate the universal emotion we know as love. Be it as friends or as lovers, today was made for us to share the love we have with the people around us. Dr. Zelenka, Drs. Rodney and Carson McKay and myself have all chosen the most romantic music that everyone submitted to us over the past few days, and the four of us invite you to dance to your hearts content. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Teyla made her way back to her companions as the first song started up. "Lovely speech Teyla." Carson commented. "Thank you Carson." Zelenka joined them after making sure one of his assistants knew how to work the sound system. "Well, Phase One went smoothly, now how do we initiate Phase Two?" Rodney let out a chuckle "Oh Radek, Phase Two will initiate itself, hopefully." "What do we do if it doesn't?" Carson asked. "Well I guess we'll just have to push the hand of fate." "Aye, and how do you suggest we do that love?" It was then that Rodney got an idea, an idea so incredibly genius it could have only come from him. "Radek, do you still have 'Music of the Night' from our wedding?" "Yes, why?" "If John and Elizabeth haven't danced with each other in an hour, I want you to play it. Until then, Carson care to dance?" "I'd like nothing more Rodney." Carson said with a smile. Five minutes later Carson was still dancing with Rodney when he heard him gasp. "Rodney, what is it?" "Looks like we won't have to initiate Phase Two after all." "Yer kidding." "No, look." Sure enough when Carson turned his head, he saw Elizabeth in John's arms dancing, smiling and blushing. Rodney's hand on Carson's cheek brought him back to reality. "Hey, have you forgotten about your own Valentine?" Rodney said with a fake pout on his lips. "No, I haven't." Carson brought his lips up to Rodney's "Happy Valentine's Day love." Before Rodney could reply, they heard cheers coming from all around them. They both turned to see what the commotion was only to see John gently kissing Elizabeth. Rodney looked down at Carson and whispered "Best Valentine's Day ever!" "Oh Rodney, the night is still young." Carson got a wicked look in his eyes and a seductive tone in his voice that made Rodney's spine tingle. As he was about to reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if we join you?" a woman asked. Rodney and Carson both turned around to see Elizabeth and John standing beside them. "Not at all Elizabeth. I told you the universe would give you a chance." "Aye, everyone deserves a happy ever after Elizabeth. Even you two." Carson said with a smile. "You really think so Carson?" John asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Aye lad, I do. If Rodney and I could get a shot at true love, then there's no reason that you two can't have it too." Elizabeth smiled and lovingly nuzzled her head under John's chin. And the four of them danced until the early morning, lost in the music, and lost in the love that seemed to come naturally on St. Valentine's Day.

A/N: Yes, I am aware that this is a day late. But cut me some slack, I was really super sick yesterday. Valentine's Day hates me. R&R.


End file.
